


Kingdom Come (Once and Future)

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Renaissance Faires, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: Merlin pleaded, head wrenched up at the sky, throat going sore with every scream of, “Please don’t let him die!”“Please, please, anything-anything just please…please…don’t let him die…” he could feel the tears coming down his face but he couldn’t stop them. Merlin kept screaming out, not even paying attention to the words flying out of his mouth. His head hurt, his body felt like it was being ripped apart, and his eyes felt like they were being burnt out of his skull.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Kudos: 19





	Kingdom Come (Once and Future)

##  **This plot idea contains: Hurt Arthur, internalized Homophobia, Homophobia.**

**Angst Level: 4/10**

**Happy Ending**

****Pairing(s): Arthur/Merlin****

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

**World:**

  * Present-day England. 
  * No reincarnation. 



**Chapter 1:**

  * Arthur was stabbed by Mordrid (Canon)
  * Merlin takes him into the woods, trying to get to someplace to save him.
  * Arthur continues to deteriorate. 
  * Merlin in a frantic haze does a spell he has no clue of what it is.
  * They are transported to the present day, in front of a hospital.
  * Staff come and take Arthur trying to save his life.
  * Merlin was in shock both from the fact he thought his best friend was dying and for the strain his body had just gone through. He can’t get over the blood on his hands. The doctors stop trying to get his attention but a nurse sits him down and breaks him out of it.
  * Merlin spends the wait time trying to figure out where they are.
  * The doctor comes out looking for Arthur’s next of kin, Merlin says it’s him at first the doctor thinks he is Arthur’s brother but Merlin quickly corrects that. The doctor than assumes they are husbands.
  * They go see Arthur, all these tubes and boxes and strange things. Merlin can’t help but be anything but happy. 
  * The doctor starts asking questions, Merlin tells him their name which confuses him but before he can ask Merlin realizes he is still all bloody.
  * He goes to the restroom to clean up. There is a weird basin, a seat, and an odd-looking tub. He starts the water in the tub. Pulling off his shirt off and starts letting the water run over his body. The more water that rinses the blood away the more Merlin freaks out. There’s so much blood. (He is in fact mostly clean by this point) He starts frantically sobbing and scrubbing at his skin.
  * When he finally comes out the doctor is gone and Arthur is still laying in the bed. Merlin goes and sits down and watches. Sits for hours, eyes going dry. Too afraid to close them in case this is a dream and Arthur is dead. 
  * He jolts away freaking out that he fell asleep but calms when he sees Arthur is still asleep on the bed, a nurse is looking at him oddly, but then goes back to work, putting a new bag connecting to a tube. 
  * The nurse tells him about another man who got injured in a jousting competition.
  * Merlin, thinking the man must be from Camelot goes to his room, just across the hall. He knew all the people in Camelot and this man wasn’t one. Merlin asks him about his wounds and he tells Merlin about ren. festivals.
  * When the doctor comes in to talk to him again Merlin tells him about an accident at the ren fest.
  * The doctor asks why they don’t have Identification. Merlin is confused but says, I was more worried about getting him here. The doctor seems to accept that. 
  * It takes two days before Arthur finally wakes up. Merlin fills the wait asking the injured jouster with question about where he was. What identification was and what it did. As well as all his questions. The man seemed to think he was acting. But also seemed to enjoy it.
  * By the time Arthur woke Merlin knew they were screwed. He needed to get them out of here. 



**Chapter 2:**

  * Merlin has been scouting the grounds, Arthur still too weak to move, sleeping most of the time. And incoherent the rest. 
  * There was an outdoor area that seemed like if they were careful they could just walk off the grounds.
  * Merlin starts planning their escape. Telling Arthur about it while he is asleep.
  * When Arthur does finally wake long enough to talk to he is shocked. He wiggles a little, yanking up the blanket in horror, Merlin can see his penis, something he had seen before, but there is a tub sticking out of it. A nurse rushes in, telling him to calm down. It doesn’t help. Arthur starts screaming at her, covering his junk, trying to pull out the tube at the same time. She presses a button and almost automatically he starts to relax. It scares Merlin. Arthur falls back to sleep quickly. She gives Merlin a pointed look, and he replies with, “To be fair there was something sticking out of his pecker.”
  * The next time Arthur wakes up the tube is gone but he is cupping his manhood protectively. 
  * Merlin tells him everything he knows about where they are and their situation. 
  * Arthur steels himself and starts helping, ignoring his wounds and tiring himself out.
  * Merlin plays as if he is asleep anytime someone comes to the room so that he doesn’t have to answer any questions. He of course can ignore them all but he tries really hard.
  * Four days after Arthur wakes they think he is strong enough to move. They decide today is the day.
  * Merlin pulls open his satchel, it had been in a cupboard. His magic books are gone. It’s place is a pile of papers and, weird cards. But on all of them were his and Arthur names. The plastic cards had their faces. “Identification.”
  * The next time the doctor comes in Merlin shows him the ID all proud like. 
  * The doctor is like “Wow, those really are your names…”
  * The doctor sits them down and tells them about the surgery since this was the first time he had really had time. 
  * He said that Arthur needs another week before it was safe to leave. Since they really didn’t want the “stitches to burst” (Merlin thought it sounded horrific). But he was so glad they hadn’t tried to escape. Arthur could have burst. 



Chapter 3: 

  * Before they leave Merlin learns from the jousting competitor of this thing called a bank. Where they could get money to buy things. He had asked about if they could pay in gold. The man went off on a tangent about how valuable gold was. Merlin listens closely. He knew back in the room their was a small pouch of coin. Maybe forty, fifty pieces. Probably not enough to help them.



(Ideas)

  * The gold Arthur had had on his person, they end up going to a pawnshop and the owner doesn’t believe them when they bring them in. They call an expert and the coins are authenticated. And merlin says they have always been kept sacred in Arthur family and passed down. The expert realized in shock that the armor Arthur is wearing is also real. And tries to get them to sell it Arthur says no, not being able to think of parting with it. 
  * Arthur realizes he’s a peasant; Merlin signs him up to be the prince at the renaissance festival. (They laugh at everything that’s wrong)
  * Arthur quotes harry potter and merlin cracks up because he’s read it. (About something crazy or another, “this is just like magic!”)
  * Watching movies together at the dollar theater. 
  * Merlin buys tons of used books. 
  * Merlin works at a used book store and at Metaphysics shop. He knows the metaphysics shop is fake but he likes the smell of the familiar spices.



**(Story)**

**Chapter 1:**

Arthur was dying, lying in his arms, slowly fading away and there was nothing he could do about it. Arthur was dying, bleeding out slowly, what was he to do. Merlin’s hands pushed down against the wound, trying his hardest to get the bleeding to stop. There was so much blood. His hands were wet, warm, and stained. 

Merlin pleaded, head wrenched up at the sky, throat going sore with every scream of, “Please don’t let him die!”

“Please, please, anything-anything just please…please…don’t let him die…” he could feel the tears coming down his face but he couldn’t stop them. Merlin kept screaming out, not even paying attention to the words flying out of his mouth. His head hurt, his body felt like it was being ripped apart, and his eyes felt like they were being burnt out of his skull. 

And then it stopped—it all stopped. The burning, and tearing, and sheer panic coursing through his body. But the warm wetness still pumped over his hands. Suddenly everything was moving, people--strange people--pulling him off Arthur, and Merlin was too weak to stop them. Too worn out, too worn down… They lifted Arthur's limp body off the ground and onto some sort of moving bed. He was too tired to think about it too hard. But he pulled himself up off the ground following quickly behind all the shouting people, only getting glances of Arthur’s pale face. 

But when the people started trying to pull at Arthur’s armor to remove it, quite unsuccessfully, Merlin pushed his way through the crowd. Busying himself in the now memorized task. It was harder now that they were moving but they helped hold Arthur up to get everything off. By the time Merlin finished, the strangers are pushing him away to cut the shirt straight off of Arthur’s chest. “ _ They’re going to get a flogging _ ,” Merlin thought bitterly. 

A nice lady, her smile reminded him of his mother’s, placed a small hand on his back and led him to sit in an oddly comfortable chair. She was saying something, but he couldn’t make it out, the sword sheathed in has hand was far too heavy.

She was asking something, address, names, blood, so much blood. Everywhere. On everyone. They were all bleeding. Broken bones, injuries. A battleground. And blood.

She sat back on her heels, placing a hand over one of his, finally grabbing his attention. New tears rolled down his face, “Hey, look…we’re not supposed to say this… but don’t worry. He’ll be just fine. You came to the best place possible.” 

This didn’t soothe Merlin at all. He didn’t even know where he was. Everything was so bright and smelled disgusting. He had the urge to vomit but he swallowed it down and looked back at the women. “Where am I?” 

She tilted her head, look at him as if he had lost his mind. But he wasn’t quite so sure he didn’t. “You’re at the hospital…” she waves one hand around. It didn’t help him any but at least he knew what to call this strange place. One thing he knew for sure was that he needed to be careful about what he said. 

So Merlin sat, waiting for hours, listening to everything going on around him. Stiff in his seat. Learning hundreds of new words all in the hopes to distract himself from being away from Arthur. 

So far he had gathered that the hospital was were these people brought there gravely ill. One man came in having his finger chopped off, he cradled it in his other hand wrapped in ice. Merlin was beyond shocked to hear that they could reattach the finger because he had come in so quickly. His confidence in Arthur’s recovery soared. 

He also learned that a phone was some kind of communication device. But he had failed to figure out what a laptop was. He was comforted to see some of the people holding books, though they looked odd, they were a familiar comfort. 

Finally, after hours of waiting a doctor came out to the waiting room. Merlin was comforted by his small smile, “Hello, I know you came in with…”

“Arthur,” Merlin supplied.

“Arthur but I need to speak to his next of kin,” there was a small frown on his face at that. 

“I am his next of kin,” Merlin was exactly sure why he stated it but there was no way he was going to not get the news on Arthur himself.

“Oh, are you his brother?” 

Merlin knew the look on his face was one of shock, “No, I’m not.”

The doctor looked mildly confused but then he let loose a little smile, “I’m sorry, well your husband is going to be fine. If you would like I can show you to his room.”

Merlin barely had time to process the word husband and that Arthur, who was on death's door, would be fine--that he would live--before he was off following the doctor. Long, bright hallways, were what Merlin had to endure before he finally saw Arthur. He was lying in an odd bed, in a blue robe covered in many blanks with clear tubes going from boxes into Arthur. It was all so strange but he couldn’t be anything but grateful. 

“All his items are in that wardrobe. But we couldn’t find any identification. Would it be okay if I asked you some questions?”

Merlin set the sword inside the wardrobe before pulling up a chair to sit at Arthur’s bedside. “Yes, of course…”

“What’s Arthur’s last name?” 

“Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said without thinking about it. The doctor went on, only sparing him an odd glance, before asking then for his name. 

“Merlin,” he couldn’t help but to reach out and place his hand over Arthur’s limp one. He finally realized he was still covered in blood. “Is there was washroom?”

“Yes, it’s right through that door,” the doctor pointed still with an odd look on his face that Merlin didn’t care to figure out. He stood up, reluctantly letting go of the warm hand, to rid himself of Arthur’s blood. It was a sight he never wanted to see again, Arthur blood in general let alone on his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this story let me know


End file.
